One Horror Evening
by IvyValentine1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled the minute three pet alligators followed a few horrified children. How he enjoyed viewing wide eyes of the children. The ones causing him distress by returning with empty hands minutes ago.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

The Sewer King smiled the minute three pet alligators followed a few horrified children. How he enjoyed viewing wide eyes of the children. The ones causing him distress by returning with empty hands minutes ago. The ones picking empty pockets or never able to steal any pretties. He had to use children to steal for him. Ever since society shunned him recently. He guessed he picked too many pockets.

Two hours later, the Sewer King's children ran to him. They looked back with wide eyes. They trembled the minute the snarling alligators appeared.

The Sewer King frowned and stood with his arms behind his back. ''Return with empty hands another time? My pretty pets are going to devour you.'' The Sewer King viewed the children trembling and turning to one another with wide eyes. One girl wrapped her arms around another girl. At least they were safe with one another.

''SCATTER!'' The Sewer King watched as children ran.

One hour went by. Children never returned. The Sewer King's frown returned while his body tensed. His eyes settled on alligators in front of him. ''I'm going to search for my children. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll return as soon as possible. IF I can find my children.''

The Sewer King remembered others hitting him after viewing him picking pockets. Causing him to flee to the sewer. He winced as he recalled every strike. Every bruise. His every tear. Every sob.

The Sewer King saw a staff on the floor. The same staff he used to scare his children into obeying him. His smile came back after he lifted it. At least he was able to protect himself if anyone attacked him. He placed the staff on his back. Between his red cloak with a long brown coat.

After abandoning alligators, the Sewer King found himself wandering the dark streets. Frowning again, he glanced at any alley. His eyes were on the weapon occasionally. He refused to recall every previous bruise again. The Sewer King looked ahead and continued to search for his children. He was thoughtful.

Perhaps there were pretties for him to steal. One glance at the barren streets. One frown remained. The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as he viewed a woman stepping out of a shop. His smile came back the minute he viewed a bracelet around the woman's wrist. *A pretty for a king. Yes. Yes. Yes* he thought.

Not one person was going to prevent the Sewer King from obtaining pretties this time. He approached the woman and wiggled his fingers near the bracelet.

The Sewer King's eyes were wide another time the minute his wrist was seized. He looked back. He gasped after he viewed a scowling man. The Sewer King struggled. After glancing at the staff on his back, he reached for it. He was pulled to where the young man stood. His eyes remained wide.


	2. Chapter 2

''I remember you trying to steal valuables recently.'' The man smiled. ''I also remember knocking some sense into you. I guess you never remembered every bruise,'' he said.

The Sewer King continued to struggle. ''Release me this instant!''

The man's scowl returned.

After the Sewer King was released, he stepped back. Eyes were still wide. His long coat was seized prior to another struggle. Prior to it being released. The sash around his waist was removed. His trousers were yanked down. The Sewer King frowned as soon as his boxers with blue and white stripes were revealed. He pulled his trousers up.

The Sewer King wondered if there were going to be new bruises. If his life was going to end.

The Sewer King turned and ran with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

''You won't pick pockets another time!'' the man said as he pursued the Sewer King. He still scowled. There were going to be new bruises. Perhaps a grave marker for the Sewer King. Another smile formed. Perhaps bruises prior to a grave marker.

The Sewer King continued to look ahead and not back. After returning to the sewer, he ran to a barren area. He paused. His body trembled for a few seconds. The Sewer King was able to hear the man's footsteps. His back and arms were against the wall.

How was the Sewer King going to perish? A weapon? The man strangling him? He didn't wish to know at all.

The man's footsteps were loud before they went by the Sewer King. They eventually ceased.

Frowning, the Sewer King glanced at the area. Although he couldn't view the man any longer, he figured the latter was in another area.  
The latter was too eager to attack the Sewer King to abandon him. Was the sewer going to be his grave?

That was when the Sewer King remembered the staff on his back. A new smile materialized. He walked with the staff currently by his side.  
Perhaps he was able to protect himself this time. There weren't any pet alligators present. A different frown.

The Sewer King walked at a snail's pace. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face the man. He saw the latter's new scowl.  
The Sewer King raised the staff above his head. After bringing it down, he viewed the man stepping to one side. His eyes widened again. His shirt with his coat were seized. He dropped the staff.


	4. Chapter 4

''You're going to perish slowly and painfully.'' The man began to blink twice after he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back.

The man's eyes were wide when he viewed three snarling alligators. He released the Sewer King and thought he saw the latter's smile. He heard the Sewer King as he laughed.

''You're going to perish slowly and painfully.'' After lifting the staff, the Sewer King viewed the man running by the alligators. He began to laugh another time. Although the Sewer King never found his children or obtained pretties, he was currently near his pets. He scratched every snout before tails wagged. Another laugh.

The Sewer King remembered children dreading his previous scowl. His loud tone. The alligators' many teeth. There was someone the Sewer King dreaded earlier. The possibility of a bruise or his new grave. Alligators caused the man to flee. Everyone dreaded something.

Many footsteps caused the Sewer King to blink twice. There was a new scowl as soon as children returned with empty hands again. The Sewer King faced his alligators and nodded. A new smile after alligators pursued horrified children another time.

THE END


End file.
